Unlucky Day
by Kim Gyuna
Summary: Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua yang dilakukan Ryeowook tidak bagus? Apa hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya? BAD SUMMARY ONESHOOT :D /FF special Wook Birthday/HaeWook/ a little HanChul, and a little ZhouRy :D. Happy Reading


Unlucky Day

Main Cast : Ryeowook

Warning : GS, Gaje, Aneh

Summary : Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua yang dilakukan Ryeowook tidak bagus? Apa hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya? BAD SUMMARY

.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook, ayolah. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Yeoja berparas cantik dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Pintar, pandai memasak, pandai bernyanyi, oh, apa yang tidak dia punya. Setiap hari adalah hari keberuntungan baginya. Tapi, ada apa dengan hari ini?

.

.

.

"Kim Seongsaenim tidak datang. Jadi saya yang menggantikan. Jadi, mohon perhatian kalian semua." Ucap Han seongsaenim

"Ne seongsaenim." Ucap seluruh siswa/i kelas XI.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita tidak akan belajar. Tapi kita akan latihan, latihan dance." Ucap salah satu guru Seoul Performing Of Arts tersebut.

"What?" Kata Ryeowook pelan.

"Huh, aku harus berlatih lebih keras hari ini. Kenapa harus dance? Kan aku nggak bisa."

"Bisa diam sedikit saja nona Kim. Suaramu itu menggangguku." Ucap Zhoumi, teman sebangku Ryeowook.

"Ya! Gege Zhoumi kenapa sih? Kok jadi marah-marah." Ucap Ryeowook tidak terima dengan perkataan Zhoumi.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Ucap Zhoumi dingin, tanpa menoleh kearah Ryeowook.

'Aneh, gege kok jadi dingin ya?' Pikir Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian sudah mengerti apa yang ku jelaskan?" Tanya Han Seongsaenim.

"Mwo? Seongsaenim bilang apa?" Tanya Ryeowook ke salah satu temannya, Taemin.

"Makanya jangan cerita terus, mentang-mentang kau pintar jadi bisa seenaknya. Tadi seongsaenim bilang kalau tidak bisa, nilai kita akan di kurangi 15." Jelas Taemin.

"Mwo? Memangnya kita bakalan ngapain?" Tanya Ryeowook tanpa memperdulikan sindiran Taemin tadi.

"Menari dance modern." Jelas Taemin singkat.

"Mwo?" Teriak Ryeowook kaget.

Han seongsaenim berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Ryeowook, "Ada apa Kim Ryeowook? Apa kau sakit?"

"Eh, ani seongsaenim. Hanya saja kakiku sedikit sakit." Ucap Ryeowook sedikit berbohong.

"Maaf sekali Ryeowook, tapi alasanmu tak dapat kuterima. Karena latihan ini adalah keharusan bagi setiap siswa yang ada di sekolah ini. Jika kau tidak ikut. Maka nilaimu akan dikurangi 20." Jelas Han seongsaenim dengan suara prihatin.

"Ah, ne seongsaenim. Gomapta atas perhatiannya." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu dengan alasannya.

"Ne, gwenchana. Itu sudah tugasku sebagai gurumu." Ucap han seongsaenim.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Mari kita pindah keruangan menari." Perintah Han seongsaenim.

"Ne, seongsaenim." Ucap seluruh siswa.

Saat semua siswa telah keluar termasuk Ryeowook. Datanglah seorang siswa yeoja kepada hankyung aka Hangeng.

"Mianhae seongsaenim. Badanku sedikit tidak enak. Bolehkah aku tidak ikut latihan harian ini?" Ucap siswa tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Jangan paksakan dirimu." Ucap han seongsaenim sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, khamsahamnida seongsaenim." Ucap yeoja itu sedikit berbungkuk.

"Ne, sebaiknya pergi ke UKS saja. Agar dirimu lebih baikkan." Jelas Han seongsaenim.

"ne, seongsaenim." Ucap yeoja itu membungkuk kemudian berlalu pergi ke UKS.

.

.

.

"Ryeowookie, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Ucap Henry, sahabat Ryeowook.

"Ah, aku hanya sedikit takut Henry-ah. Apa lagi saat melihat tarian Taemin, Hyukjae, dan Donghae. Mereka hebat sekali." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

"Selama ini, Kim seongsaenim selalu membuat test yang gampang, ralat tidak gampang sih. Hanya saja bukan dance modern seperti itu. Aish, matilah aku. Aku harus dance apa?" Ucap Ryeowook frustasi.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau dance abracadabra. Mau tidak?" Tanya Henry.

"What? Ani. Apa tidak ada tawaran yang lain?" tanya Ryeowook makin frustasi.

"Baiklah. Genie. Kaukan suka sekali sama itu dance." Usul Henry.

"Ah, kau memang perempuan cerdas Henry-ah. Tapi, apakah boleh dance girlband. Setahuku ini dance ciptaan sendiri."

"Aish, terserahmulah Ryeowook. Kau membuatku stress. Kenapa kau tak bertanya kepada namjachingumu?" Tanya Henry sambil menunjuk Donghae.

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Donghae dan mendapati namjachinguya itu tak memperhatikan dirinya sama sekali. Tapi malah asyik dengan sahabat yeojanya, Jessica Jung. "Apa-apaan dia itu? Malah asyik-asyikan bercanda dengan Jessica. Dasar yeoja centil. Seharusnya kau melabraknya Wookie." Ujar Henry memanas-manasi Ryeowook.

"Ah, mungkin Jessica hanya sedikit bercanda dengan Hae. Tidak usah curiga, ne." Ujar Ryeowook pelan.

"Selalu saja, kau ini selalu menyemangati dirimu sendiri dengan perkataan aneh itu." Sindir Henry.

"Kim Ryeowook, silahkan maju kedepan." Ujar Han seongsaenim dengan papan nilainya.

"Ah, nde seongsaenim." Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah ruangan menari.

"Seongsaenim, aku ingin bertanya." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mendekatkan langkahnya menuju Hangeng.

"Apa?" tanya Hangeng.

"Bolehkah aku menarikan dance Genie dari Soshi?" Tanya Ryeowook pelan.

"Tentu saja. Apakah perlu alunan musiknya?"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum meringis.

'Aduh, ini akan sangat memalukan' firasat Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Ya, baiklah Ryeowook. Itu tidak apa-apa. Nilaimu tidak akan aku kurangi 15." Ujar Hangeng dan membuat Ryeowook sedikit bernafas lega.

"Tapi, karena kau terjatuh saat menari. Dan sedikit kesalahan dalam menari lainnya. Membuat nilaimu dikurangi 10." Ujar Han Seongsaenim.

"Ah, ne. seongsaenim. Gwenchana." Ujar Ryeowook masih terduduk sambil memegangi kakinya. Tampaknya dia lupa melakukan peragangan.

"Wookie, gwenchana? Apakah perlu aku untuk menelphone Heechul noona?" Ujar Donghae sedikit khawatir.

"Dasar sok peduli." Ujar Henry yang sudah berdiri, berniat membantu Ryeowook.

"Seongsaenim, boleh aku menghantar Ryeowook ke UKS?" Izin Henry.

"Ani, jangan ke UKS. Langsung saja telephone kakaknya Ryeowook, ne?" Ujar Han seongsaenim.

"Ne, seongsaenim. Sebentar lagi saya akan kembali." Kemudian Henry membantu Ryeowook berjalan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak perlu bantuanku. Lebih baik aku menonton yang lainnya saja." Ujar Donghae lepas tangan melihat yeojanya.

"Dasar Namjachingu kurang ajar." Umpat Henry.

"Sudahlah." Ujar Ryeowook menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Dasar kau ini. Terlalu sabar jadi yeoja." Umpat Henry saat mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan menari.

Henry mendudukkan Ryeowook di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di dekat ruangan menari.

"Ah, yeobseo eonni. Ini Henry."

"Ah, ne Henry-ah, Waeyo?" Ujar Heechul dari sebrang sana.

"Begeni eonni kaki Ryeowookie terkilir. Bisakah eonni menjemput Ryeowook? Dia tidak bisa berjalan." Jelas Henry.

"Astaga, anak itu. Baiklah, eonni akan menjemputnya. Bisakah membantu eonni lagi Henry?" Tanya Heechul.

"Boleh eonni."

"Tolong bawa Wookie ke halaman sekolah ne?"

"Oh, ne eonni."

"Wah, gomapta Henry. Pai…. Pai." Heechul memutuskan sambungannya.

"Wookie, aku mengambil pakaian sekolahmu dan tasmu dulu ya?"

"Iya, gomapta Henry-ah."

"Ne, cheonma."

.

.

.

"Wookie, mari kita kehalaman."

"Ne, mari." Henry merangkul Wookie, membawanya menuju halaman sekolah.

"Sini, biar ku bantu." Ujar seseorang, Zhoumi. Sahabat Ryeowook sekaligus kekasih Henry.

"Cih, dasar kau sok baik." Ujar Henry.

"Henry-ah, waeyo?" tanya Wookie saat melihat reaksi Henry.

"Ani, bukankah tadi dia memarahimu waktu di kelas. Kau sahabat yang buruk." Ujar Henry sambil terus membantu Ryeowook.

'Apa dia bilang? Kalau bukan sahabat sekaligus pacarku. Akan ku pukul kepalanya.' Umpat Zhoumi dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Henry ketika mereka bertiga tiba di depan sekolah.

"Tuhkan Wookie, dia diam saja. Tandanya dia memang bukan sahabat yang baik." Ujar Henry memojokkan posisi Zhoumi.

"Ya! Sudahlah, kalian ada masalah ya? Kenapa bertengkar terus sih?"

"Ani." Ujar Zhoumi singkat.

"Apa? Ani? Kau bilang tidak ada? Kemarin, kemarin kau pergi meninggalkanku dihalaman sekolah kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kau ini. Kau berjanji mengantarkanku pulang. Tapi apa? Kau berbohong. Kau namjachingu yang jahat." Ujar Henry kesal.

"Ya, mungkin Zhoumi punya alas an untuk itu. Ne Zhoumi?" Ryeowook menatap Zhoumi, berharap sahabatnya itu akan mengangguk. Tapi, Zhoumi malah diam saja tanpa menoleh Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Heechul noona sudah datang." Ujar Zhoumi singkat.

Arah pandangan ketiganya malah menuju sebuah mobil yang datang dari arah luar sekolah.

"Eonni, ppaliwaseo." Teriak Wookie.

"Aish, kau ini cerewet sekali." Ujar Heechul keluar dari mobilnya.

"Loh, Zhoumi." Ujar Heechul kaget.

Sedangkan Zhuomi meringis mendengar kekagetan Heechul.

"Ah, Wookie, ppaliwa. Biar bisa noona obati. Kenapa kau bisa terkilir huh?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Tadi saat pelajaran Han seongsaenim, Wookie enari Genie. Dan kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Jadinya terjatuh eonni." Jelas Henry mewakili Ryeowook.

'Gege…. Ku bunuh kau.' Teriak Heechul dalam hati.

"Ya sudah bantu eonni memasukkan Wookie ke dalam mobil ne?"

"Ne eooni/noona." Jawab keduanya.

.

.

.

"Makanya lain kali hati-hati." Ujar Heechu saat keduanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat Ryeowook memijit kakinya.

"Hmm, ani. Hanya saja, sedikit nyeri saat disentuh eonni. Tenang saja, Ryeowookie bisa berjalan." Ucap Ryeowook diiringi dengan senyuman.

"Jinja?" Ucap Heechul menyentuh kaki Ryeowook.

"Ah…. Appeuda eonni." Ringis Ryeowook saat Heechul menyentuh kakinya.

'Aish, kubunuh kau cina loleng.' Umpat Heechul.

"Mianhae Wookie" Ucap Heechul penuh penyesalan."

"Ah, eonni hanya tidak percaya sajakan. Gwenchana." Ucap Ryeowook kembali tersenyum.

"Ah, eonni lupa saeng. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus eonni lakukan. Kau bisa berjalankan? Bisa buatkan eonni masakan? Jebal…." Ucap Heechul sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ne, eonni kembali keruang kerja saja."

"Jinja? Gomapta saengi." Heechul memeluk Ryeowook dengan semangat, sehingga tidak sengaja menyenggol kaki Ryeowook.

"Ah, appeuda eonni. Kena kakiku."

"Ah, Mianhae saengi. Apakah sakit?" Ucap Heechul takut.

"Ani, gwenchana." Ryeowook melangkah menuju dapur, padahal jalannya terseok-seok. Ckckck, poor Wook.

"Eonni, cepat ke ruang kerja eonni. Nanti masakannya sudah jadi eonni belum mengerjakan apapun."

"Ah, ne. arraseo. Kalau butuh bantuan eonni, panggil eonni saja ya. Ne?"

"Ne, ppaliwa." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengambil bawang dan bahan-bahan lainnya dari dalam kulkas.

"Ne, pai pai saengie." Heechul jalan menuju tangga, berniat kearah ruangan kerjanya.

"Ah, kenapa aku sial sekali. Namja chinguku pergi meninggalkanku, Zhoumi marah-marah, Kakiku terkilir, eonni menyentuh kakiku berulang kali. Astaga, apa lagi yang akan terjadi?" Umpat Ryeowook sambil memotong bawang.

"Kalau nanti Donghae memutuskanku bagaimana? Aish, aku frustasi." Ryeowook menangis, bukan karena sedih. Tapi karena dia terlalu dekat dengan objek yang ia potong sekarang, bawang merah.

"Aish, bawang ini. Ya! Kau! Kenapa membuatku menangis? Huh? Wae?" Ryeowook semakin menangis, karena kesal, bercampur sedih. Semua peraasaannya bercampur aduk.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada Heechul yang memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan segala tingkah konyolnya. Mulai dari mengumpat sifat namjachingunya, sifat sahabatnya, sifat seongsaenimnya, sifat dirinya. Heechul tertawa dalam diam. Dalam hati ia berfikir, bahwa saengnya ini adalah yeoja yang penyabar. Dan selalu tersenyum.

'Adikku kenapa sangat sabar? Kenapa aku dan Ryeowook berbeda? Ah, aku rasa dia keturunan eomma. Hahaha' Heechul kembali tertawa karena pikirannya. Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, melangkah pelan tanpa suara. Kalau tidak, bisa ketahuan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lupa memasukkan daun sop kedalan soup ini. Baiklah, kuletakkan dimana daun soupku itu ya?" Ucap Ryeowook tanpa menyadari Heechul mengambil minum.

"Waeyo Wookie?" Ucap Heechul pelan.

"Eh?" Ryeowook melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Ternyata itu suara eonninya. "Eh? Eonni, Ryeowookie nyari daun soup. Hehehe, eonni lihat nggak?" Ucap Ryeowook polos.

"Oh, tadi eonni lihat di meja makan. Coba kesana. Kau ini kenapa memotong daun soup sampai ke ruang makan. Kan di dapur ada meja." Omel Heechul.

"Hehehe, tadi akukan memotong bawang. Karena disini sangat sepi. Jadi aku ke meja makan saja. Biar bisa nonton drama kesukaanku." Ucap Ryeowook menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah cepat sana."

"Sip, eonni ngapain kesini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ngambil minum." Ucap Heechul singkat, kemudian meminum minuman yang sudah dari tadi dia siapkan.

"Oh, baiklah. Wookie ngambil daun soupnya dulu ya." Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"Eonni, tidak ketemu" Ucap Ryeowook kesal. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dimana daun soupnya.

"Kau, ini. Pikun sekali. Ternyata daun soupnya sudahh kau masukkan." Ucap Heechul mengaduk-aduk soupnya.

"Jinja?" Ucap Ryeowook tak percayaa. Seingatnya tadi, dia belum menaruh daun soup di dalam soupnya itu.

"Iya, lihat saja kalau tidak percaya." Heechul terus mengaduk soup tersebut.

"Astaga, ia. Kenapa aku pikun sekali?" Ryeowook merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kau, banyak pikiran ya?" Tebak Heechul asal.

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengalihkan wajahnya kearah eonninya.

"Ani, aku hanya sedikit lelah." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum

'Astaga, maafkan aku adikku tersayang' Ucap Heechul dalam hati, tersirat rasa kasihan pada adiknya. Namun ia tepis semuanya.

'Sudah sampai disini. Tidak boleh berhenti. Heechul…. Fighting!' Heechul menyemangati hatinya yang bimbang.

"Eonni, gwenchana?"

"Eh? Gwenchana. Eonni kembali keatas ya." Heechul pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Ini aneh? Kenapa daun soupnya bisa ada di dalam. Perasaan aku belum menaruh daun soup kedalamnya. Apa aku sangat pelupa ya?"

"Ah, anni. Mana mungkin. Tidak mungkin." Ryeowook menepis semua pikiran negatifnya yang melintas di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Eonni, mari makan. Semuanya telah siap." Teriak Ryeowook sambil berjalan pelan, sangat pelan.

"Ne, tunggu ya Wookie. Ne?" Ucap Heechul dengan suara yang bisa di bilang keras.

"Ah, arraseo. Ppali eonni."

"Ne."

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah seorang yeoja dari lantai atas menuju ruangan makan.

"Mianhae ya, pekerjaan eonni sangat banyak. Jadi sulit meninggalkannya." Heechul mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Ah, gwenchana. Ppali eonni, aku lapar." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, ne. kau ii cerewet sekali."

"Mari kita makan." Ucap Heechul semangat.

"Ah…. Pedas. Eonni, apakah aku tadi memasukkan merica kedalam masakanku?" Ucap Ryeowook mengingat-ingat sambil menahan rasa pedaas yang luar biasa-menurutnya-

"Jinja? Biasa saja deh. Eonni sudah makan. Dan rasanya biasa saja." Ucap Heechul menyakinkan Ryeowook. Tampaknya heechul sangat menikmati makanannya.

'Masak sih? Perasaan aku tidak menabahkan banyak merica deh, pasti aku memang sudah pikun. Besok aku harus pergi ke dokter. Untuk memastikan otakku ini.' Ryeowook memukuli kepalanya.

"Wookie? Waeyo? Gwenchana?" Ucap Heechul khawatir.

"Ah, gwenchana." Ucap Ryeowook tersadar dari hayalannya.

"Oh, masih mau melanjutkan makanmu?" Tanya Heechul khawatir.

"Ah, ani eonni. Wookie istirahat saja. Eonni bisa cuci piring sebentarkan?" Ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Bisa saeng. Istirahatlah, ne." Ucap Heechul.

"Ne, gomawo eonni." Ryeowook melangkah menuju kamarnya.

'Apa dihentikan saja? Kasihan adikku.' Iba Heechul dalam hati.

Beberapa saat setelah Heechul menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Heechul menerima telephone dari seseorang.

"Yeobseo." Ucap Heechul.

"Noona, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir, tadi wajahnya benar-bemar sedih saat dia tak bisa menari dengan baik." Ucap seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"Gwenchana, hanya saja eonni merasa ini sangat eterlaluan. Apa tidak apa-apa dia tidak makan?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aish, biar aku juga bicara." Terdengar suara seorang yeoja kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa menyebalkan sekali." Umpat Zhoumi, orang yang menelphone Heechul.

"Zhoumi-ah, biarkan Henry berbicara dengan eonni."

"Hallo, eonni. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kalau tidak pasti aku akan membuatnya tak bisa melupakan hari ini. Hahaha" Henry tertawa menyiksa.

"Kau ini. Kau mau menbuat adikku tersiksa? Kasihan dia bila tidak ada orang yang peduli kepadanya. Oh iya, apa kalian telah mebeli yang lainnya? Eonni harus dirumah untuk menjaga Ryeowookie. Dia sakit."

"Jinja? Nona baik itu bisa sakit. Kasihan sahabatku itu."

"Ya! Kau ini. Sahabatmu sakit babo." Umpat Zhoumi.

"Kau ini, berisik sekali. Tadi, apa yang kau lakukan saat Ryeowook terjatuh. Kau tertawa. Sahabat macam apa kau ini." Henry mencibir Zhoumi.

"Ya! Kalian berdua. Aku mengangkat telephone dari kalian bukan untuk mendengar omelan kalian yang bertengkar karena hal sepele. Kalian inikan couple, pasangan. Kenapa suka sekali bertengkar? Huh?"

"Mian. Aku bingung eonni." Henry minta maaf.

"Ne, bagaimana semuanya?"

"Baik semuanya eonni. Aku telah memesan kuenya. Dan yang lainnya." Jelas Henry.

"Baiklah, masih ada 10 jam lagi." Heechul melihat jamnya yang menunjukkan jam 03.00 p.m

"Sip, pasti dia akan sangat terharu." Ucap Zhoumi setelah menspeaker handphonenya.

"Aku berharap begitu." Ucap Heechul.

"Baiklah, sudah dulu ya. Noona mau nyuci piring dulu. Arraseo."

"Eonni, kenapa tidak pamit padaku?" Ucap Henry tidak terima.

"Aish, eonni pikir kau sudah pergi. Baiklah, Eonni pamit ya saeng. Ne?"

"ne, eonni." Ucap Henry dengan suara yang dibuat sok manis. Gari bawahi, Sok Manis. Kekeke.

"Sok manis." Cibir Zhoumi yang masih terdengar oleh Heechul.

"Kau ini Zhoumi. Sekali saja jangan bertengkar. Kenapa kalian bisa jadi couple, huh?"

"Tanya saja sama Ryeowookie." Ucap keduanya.

"Ah, arraseo. Annyeong." Heechul mematikan handphonenya kemudian memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 11 p.m. 1 jam lagi Ulang tahun Ryeowook. Adik kesayangan Heechul.

"Wookie-ah, keluarlah. Kenapa kau berkurung?" Ucap Heechul khawatir, takut rencananya gagal.

"Eonni, apakah aku tidak menarik ya? Apakah aku kurang cantik? Apa yang kurang? Apa?" Teriak Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?" Ucap Heechul makin khawatir.

"Hae eonni, Hae. Dia memutuskanku tadi siang. Kenapa hari ini menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa?"

'Ha? Donghae, perasaan aku tidak menyuruh dirinya.' Pikirnya.

"Ya! Cerita kepada eonni. Kau belum makan adikku." Bujuk Heechul.

"hiks…" Suara tangis Ryeowook semakin jelas, tampaknya ia berjalan mendekati pintu.

Cklek… Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka.

"Eonni kenapa, hiks… belum tidur, hiks." Ryeowook bertanya diiringi dengan suara tangis.

"Eonni belum bisa tidur kalau kau menangis terus sayang."

"Eonni, apakah aku semakin jelek ya?" Ryeowook semakinmmengencangkan tangisnya.

Karena bingung, Heechul memilih memeluk Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana, ada eonni disini. Ne? arra?"

"ne, arraseo. Eonni, temani Wookie keluar ya? Wookie mau lihat bintang." Wookie menarik tangan Heechul.

Heechul melirik jam tangannya. 11.35 p.m, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Wookie.

"Ah, sebentar. Eonni mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya. Ok?"

"Ok." Ryeowook menghapus air matanya.

Heechul berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dekat dapur.

Sesaat setelah masuk ke kamar mandi. Heechul menlphone Hangeng, namjachingunya.

"Ya! China. Dimana posisi kalian?" Bisik Heechul.

"Ya! Kenapa mengatakan China. Kau ini. Jahat sekali. Aku sudah di depan rumah kalian. Kapan kami bisa masuk?"

"Kalian sembunyi di taman rumah kami saja ne? arra?" Heechul kembali berbisik.

"Oh, arraseo. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berbisik?"

"Oh, di luar kamar mandi ada Ryeowook dan dia tidak berhenti-henti menangis."

"Loh? Wae? Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Donghae memutuskannya."

"Oh"

"Ya! Kenapa kau biasa-biasa saja?"

"Bukankah itu sudah direncanakan?"

"Masa? Aku tidak menyuruhnya." Ucap Heechul lepas kendali.

"Eonni, kenapa eonni bicara sendiri?" Teriak Ryeowook dari luar sana.

"Ah, ani. Ada teman eonni yang menelphone. Sebentar ya."

"Oh, ne. aku langsung kedepannya."

"Jangan. Tunggu eonni ya."

"Ya! Kyungie, aku keluar dulu ya nanti Ryeowookie curiga. Annyeong." Heechul memutuskan panggilan.

Tut…. Tut…

"Wookie, mari keluar. Mau bawa tisu?" Tawar Heechul sesaat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mwo? Eonni mau membuatku semakin sedih ya?" Suara Wookie terdengar masih bindeng (?)

"Ah, ani. Hanya eonni mau mengajakmu curhat."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah aku mengambil tisu dulu ya." Ryeowook kembali ke kamarnya.

11.55 pm, Heechul melihat kearah jam.

'5 menit lagi.' Pikir Heechul

"Wookie, cepat kemari." Panggil Heechul.

"Ah, ne eonni." Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian Heechul dan Ryeowook berjalan keluar rumah.

"Ah, aku sudah lama tidak keluar malam." Ucap Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya sesaat setelah berada diluar rumah.

"Ah, eonni lihat ada bintang." Ryeowook menunjuk salah satu bintang.

"Ah, aku jadi teringat dengan Donghae. Dia suka sekali dengan bintang." Ryeowook mengenang masa-masanya dengan Donghae, yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan tetasan liquid bening.

"Ya! Jangan menangis sayang." Heechul mengelus-elus punggung adik kesayangannya.

12 pm.

Alarm handphone seluruh orang yang ada di sana berbunyi. Benar-benar memalukan. Sontak semua orang yang ada disana kalang kabut. Cepat-cepat mengeluarkan banner mereka.

"Eonni, apa aku yang berhalusinasi atau ini memang kenyataan." Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca melihat tulisan di depannya.

_SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA NAE SARANGHANEUL, LOVE YOU FOREVER._

"Wookie-ah, mianhae…." Ucap Zhoumi sambil membentuk lambing peace.

"Wookie-ah, aku bercanda dengan itu." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum-walaupu bisa dibilang menahan air mata-

"Wookie-ah, aku tidak ikut-ikutan mengerjaimu sayang, jadi jangan marahi aku ya." Henry membuat love sign.

"Ryeowook, maafkan aku ya. Sebenarnya Donghae itu sepupuku." Jessica tersenyum bisa mengerjai Ryeowook.

"Maafkan seongsaenim Wookie. Tolong restui seongsaenim dengan noonamu ya." Hankyung tersenyum. Hangat.

"Wookie." Panggil Heechul lembut. Ryeowook melihat eonninya

"Eonni yang mebuat merica dalam makananmu. Maafkan eonni. Eonni tahu kau tak suka merica. Maaf." Heechul memeluk adiknya sambil tersenyum menahan tangisnya.

Lalu semua orang yang ada di sana memeluk Ryeowook kecuali Henry.

"baiklah, kali ini aku cemburu. Ya! Aku tak bisa memeluk sahabatku." Protes Henry sambil memegang kue ulang tahun Ryeowook.

"Ah…. Kalian semua kejam." Ryeowook menangis saat semuanya melepaskan pelukan mereka dari Ryeowook.

"Ya! Uljima." Donghae menghapus air mata Wookie.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Donghae memeluk Ryeowook dengan hangat.

"Kau jahat ikan…." Ryeowook memukul dada Donghae.

"Ya! Jerapah. Kau ini. Sakit." Donghae memegang dengan dadanya yang sakit karena dipukuli Ryeowook.

"Jinja? Appo? Mianhae." Ryeowook mengelus-elus dada Donghae.

"Ekhm…. Lee Donghae. Ada kakaknya disini." Protes Heechul

"Ekhm…. Ada sahabatnya disini." Protes duo ZhouRy.

"Ekhm…. Kau mau aku adukan dengan ajhumma berani menyentuh calon menantu kesayangannya." Ancam Jessica.

"Ekhm…. Disini ada calon oppanya." Protes Hangeng.

"Ah, mianhae…. Baiklah, chagi mari tiup lilinnya." Hae menarik tangan Wookie menuju kue ulang tahunnya.

"Omo… itu wajahku? Pasti mahal." Ungkap Ryeowook polos.

Mendengar ungkapan Ryeowook tersebut semua orang menepuk kepala mereka dengan tangan mereka.

"Wookie, apakah tak ada respon lain?" Ucap Henry kesal.

"Hehehe." Ryeowook membentuk peace sign.

"Baiklah, sudah. Mari tiup lilinnya Wookie." Ucap Heechul.

"Baiklah, make a wish saeng." Ucap Hangeng.

"Ne oppa." Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook tersebut membuat Hangkyung kesenangan.

"Ya! Biasa saja." Ucap Heechul menyindir.

"Make a wish Wookie." Ucap Jessica.

"Ne" Kemudian Wookie menutup matanya, lalu membuat permohonan.

"Amin." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian menghembus lilinnya.

"yey" Ucap semua orang yang disana saat lilin yang Ryeowook hembus mati semua.

.

.

.

Ryeowook Wish :

_Aku berharap agar Hubunganku dengan keluargaku, dengan sahabatku dengan pacarku dan dengan temanku yang lainnya agar tetap terjaga. Aku ingin semua orang merasakan kebahagiaan yang pernah aku rasakan. Tuhan, kau telah mengirimkanku banyak malaikat yang sangat baik kepadaku. Menjagaku dengan sepenuh hati. Maka, izinkalah aku untuk membahagiakan mereka. Amin…._

.

.

.

Ok… aku malu mau ngomong apa. Ini ff galau abis. Aneh, gaje, alur kecepatan, dan lain-lain.

Hehehe, kenapa aku milih Donghae jadi namchinnya Wook? Karena aku suka lihat HaeWook.

Ini FF ngaret banget niatnya mau nulis tanggal 18. Tapi malah ditulis tanggal 22. -_-?

Oh iya ini gift buat Oppaku tercinta bias keduaku, Wook Oppa mianhae kau harus jadi yeoja.

Jeongmal mianhae sama readerku harus baca ff nggak berkualitas ini, tapi apa daya. Daya imajinasiku masih rendah. Maklum anak SMA :D.

Sekali lagi aku nggak akan berhenti bilang GOMAWO buat yang baca dan BERJUTA-JUTA kata GOMAWO buat yang udah ngeriview. Aku cinta Reviewersku… Niatnya ini mau aku buat seriesnya. hehehe :D

Saranghae…

Kim Gyuna

Kim Kibum's Wife.


End file.
